


Luminous Starlight

by BuzzCat



Series: Queen's Greatest Hits [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Centauri - Freeform, Crowley makes the stars, Pre-Fall (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: Crowley makes the stars and some stars are a little more attached than he thought. Some stars just need a friend.Crowley creates Alpha Centauri





	Luminous Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518795) by pinn-n. 

The star felt hot on his fingers. Fingertips barely grazing the blazing ball of white, Crowley turned it tenderly in his hands. Even if they hadn’t officially been invented yet, a soft smile curled like a new leaf in the corner of his mouth. He gently carded his fingers through the stardust like he was straightening his own feathers, feeling the atoms of the star go whirling past his own. Potential. A new star, still getting used to itself, and full of so much potential.

Carefully, like coaxing a newborn fawn to stand, Crowley placed it in the heavens. What would be known as the heavens, once there was an Earth to see them from. It shone and twinkled like anything, new at the job but taking to it like…oh, what was that animal She’d mentioned that took to water? Squirrels? Anyway, the star was getting on with the job quite admirably. Crowley nodded to himself in satisfaction. He turned to go, to go soaring to the other end of the galaxy for his next assignment. But before he could go anywhere, he felt something warm and familiar dancing around his ankles. He looked down, frowning. The star he’d just placed seemed to have fallen. Odd.

Crowley picked it up and dusted some of the space dust off, a few spare quarks it had picked up from the nothing. Again, Crowley put it in place, carefully twisting it so it would stay just so. There wasn’t an awful lot of gravity to be affecting anything just yet, but maybe he’d missed a memo from Her. He stood back and looked at it this way, then that. Everything appeared in order. He turned and again, he felt the warm light suddenly dancing around his ankles, this time jumping up to balance on his knees.

He picked it up and held it in front of him like an errant puppy. The white light licked at his fingers and though Crowley didn’t know how, it tickled. He schooled his face into his best no-nonsense expression. “Now listen, you. I’ve got a job here that needs doing. I need someone to sit right there,” Crowley pointed at where he’d set the star, “and twinkle. Not glare brightly, exactly, but it can’t be flickering into nothingness either. I need someone to be right here and just twinkle. It’s a big job, but I think you can do it.” The light blinked at him expectantly. “Are you up to it?”

Crowley waited a moment and when there were no protestations coming forward, he reached his arms to put the star in place. But it tried to scurry away, slipping from his fingers like sand and winding up his arms until it was a ball of light perched on his shoulder, quivering slightly. Crowley immediately made gentle shushing noises, gently stroking its head with a fingertip as if it were a bird. “Oh no no no, you’re okay. It’s okay. I know it’s a little scary out here in the black but look!” He pointed, tapping at stars across the cosmos that glistened in the distance. “You’ve got friends out there! They’ll keep an eye on you. Make sure you’re okay.” The other stars winked friendly in the sky, but the ball of light was still quivering and doing its very best to burrow into the juncture of Crowley’s neck and shoulder.

He sighed, continuing to gently pet its head. After a moment, he said slowly, “Look, if I make you a friend right here, to stick nearby, would that be alright? It’s not on the roster, but I’m sure we can make one little exception.” The star didn’t go jumping for joy, but it stopped shaking quite so badly. Crowley nodded and with gentle hands coaxed it from his neck and hung it in the air just beside him. “Just a mo’,” he said as he spread out one wing that glowed like moonlight, the first real demonstration of the word ‘luminous’. Deep in his feathers Crowley had a special stash of stardust, kept around in case of emergency. He ran fingers through it, picking up a pinch of the stuff and rolling it in his palm. As he rolled it, he tried to infuse it with something special. Crowley did that with every star, thought about what it would be. Some were stars destined to be the supporter of life, others destined to work together to create a whole system. This one, Crowley whispered soft words to. _Be brave, little one. It’s a big sky and a lot of space and sometimes it’s a little scary, but you’ll have a friend to keep you company and with your new friend, you’re going to be brave._ He ghosted a celestial breath across the ball, and it began to glow, warm and almost a little daring. Crowley showed it to the first star,

“There, see? A friend to keep you company out here. Now, if we just put you here,” he put the new star up in the sky, “ and then you—” He turned to the original star, but it had already found its place a handwidth from the new star, glowing and shining quite happily. Crowley nodded at the pair of them. “There you are. Now you two take care of each other, okay?” The original star twinkled especially happily, while the new star gave him a silent nod. He blinked a nod at the pair of them and went soaring away, on to the next assignment.

The two stars regarded each other, sizing each other up. It took a millennium or two, but by the time the humans found them the two stars got on like anything. They hung so close they shared a name and became, as the humans know them, Alpha Centauri.

**Author's Note:**

> No song inspiration for this, but there's a fanart that kicked this off (see the Inspired By notes)
> 
> I'm off at school now and don't have as much time for fanfic as I wish, but I saw the art and wanted to write something.


End file.
